The present invention is directed generally to firearms. More particularly, the present invention is directed to rifles having magazines for feeding cartridges to the chamber of the rifle.
Usually, the term “assault rifle” refers to a semi-automatic rifle possessing certain cosmetic and/or ergonomic features that are typical of military rifles. Semi-automatic firearms fire one cartridge each time the trigger is pulled, eject the spent cartridge casing and chamber another cartridge, all without the necessity to manually operate, for example, a bolt handle, a lever, a slide, or the like. Often, an assault weapon is defined as having a detachable magazine, along with features such as a flash suppressor, bayonet mount, and a collapsing stock.
The precise definition of the term “assault rifle” varies where different jurisdictions limit or prohibit assault weapon manufacturing, importation, sale, or possession. One of the ways jurisdictions may define the term “assault rifle” is whether the rifle has a detachable magazine. With a detachable magazine, a user may carry numerous fully loaded magazines such that the user may fire an unlimited number of cartridges without the tedious need to load one cartridge at a time. The ability to use numerous fully loaded magazines without reloading cartridge by cartridge is often considered unnecessary for non-military use.
The present invention is directed to a conversion for existing rifles (or a rifle built in a factory) that may otherwise be classified as an assault rifle due to its ability to use detachable magazines. The conversion changes the rifle to one having a non-detachable magazine such that the rifle is not classified as an assault rifle.
In rifles having a detachable magazine, the magazine must be separate from the rifle to fill the magazine with cartridges. The magazine is then inserted into the receiver of the rifle. See FIGS. 2, 3 and 4 which show a portion of a prior art firearm receiver assembly with a magazine installed in the receiver assembly, a magazine detached from the receiver assembly, and a magazine being reloaded with cartridges. Components within the receiver then use the cartridges from the detachable magazine sequentially in a firing sequence to chamber and fire cartridges, as the rifle is repeatedly fired. The detachable magazine is either detached and refilled or replaced with another full detachable magazine so continued firing can ensue. Detachable magazines can be repeatedly refilled as needed.
Such detachable magazines for firearms have been known for many years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,484,877 (Zimmermann) is directed to a rifle upper receiver with integral magazine well. The receiver includes an elongate U-shaped channel. The interior of the channel has elements formed at surfaces of an extrusion. The surfaces of the extrusion provide guidance for a magazine and trigger guard assembly pins.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,071 (Fitzpatrick et al.) is directed to a high capacity non-drum magazine for a firearm. The magazine comprises a broad, general storage area capable of holding four staggered stacks of ammunition. The magazine has a central partition separating two dual staggered round stacks.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0033850 (Murello et al.) is directed to a firearm receiver with a hollow body profile. The hollow body profile is formed as an injection molded portion wherein the hollow body profile is integral with and reinforces the receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,620 (Chesnut et al.) is directed to a magazine in a double column configuration with minimal magazine width and length requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,114 (Poor) is directed to a rifle magazine for dispensing cartridges that has a two-piece follower.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,439 (Dubois) is directed to a lightweight, low cost rifle magazine fabricated from injection-molded polymers,
U.S. Pat. No. 8,322,063 (Battaglia) is directed to a magazine for a rifle in which removable follower feed cartridges out of the magazine.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.